demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Rios
'Sam Rios '''is the Roman Demigod Son of Neptune, the god of seas. He is often self proclaimed as the strongest child of Neptune at Camp Jupiter and is a leading legionaire within the Fourth Cohort. It's assumed that Sam also has a rivalry with Mason Wave, his half-brother. Background Sam was born on September 22nd. Not much is known about his background, but we know that he did spend his time with Lupa and eventually made it to Camp Jupiter, according to his tatoo he has been at camp for three years, and is known to be the second eldest of the children of Neptune, the first being Choral. Sam also was said to have had a girlfriend, but she died throughout their first year at camp. This might be why Sam had an obsession with power. Personality Sam is shown to have a very calm and strict about things. He is often shown to have a scawl. He is very powerful and is known to be prideful and has very agressive at times. Same is not one to be very caring and also is shown to be rivals with all his siblings. It's assumed that Sam's background might have something to do with this. Fatal Flaw Sam might have extreme pride as his flaw, due to the fact that he takes pride in his powers and his abilities. He also enjoys being the strongest and because of that his pride does get hurt when he thinks or is proven to not be the best at everything he does. Sam does feel like strength is key to everything, this could get him killed in a way very very dangerous. Appearance Sam is decribed to have short trimmed brown hair and Green eyes. He is actually seen to sport muscle shirts often and also at times likes wearing denims or army green camoflouge. Sam often is actually shown to be very strict. He also can be disciplined. Relationships Family Mother His mother is unnamed, but its assumed that she is indeed alive. Mason Wave The two of them have very powerful rivalry. Sam is ranked ahead of Mason and they are shown to be rivals, in the standards of being the best child of Neptune. It's assumed that Sam is ranked second or probably first, although many claim he is the best, and the ones who are wiser than him in strategy aren't well at vocalizing themselves. Mason at times gets into arguements with him, but none are worse than the ones he gets with Choral. Anthony Rivera Sam and Anthony aren't shown to have much diolague, although Anothony mentions that Sam is one of the strongest children of Neptune seen so far. It's assumed that the two of them don't have much of a relationship, although they are half-brothers. Choral Rodriguez Sam respects Choral and actually is shown to have some kind of fears in her. She is stronger than him, from what their interaction shows. although Choral is older so it's assumed that she might be the strongest child of Neptune. Sam hates being around her and at times even more than Mason. Gods Neptune Like all of his children, they have never met. Its assumed that he care and loves for him, but they have never shown any kind of other connection. Sam believes that he Neptune is proud of him most, due to the fact that Sam is very powerful and adapt with his abilities. Powers & Abilities Being a son of Neptune, he is known as a very powerful. *'ADHD: 'He is known to have battle adapt reflexes and is shown to help keep him alive and safe. *'Latin: 'He is shown to know how to read, write and speak Latin fluently. Demigod Abilities *'Hydrokinesis: 'He can control and generate any form of water. His powers also are stronger than his half-brother's Mason. It's assumed that Sam was born capable of using this power to his advantage. He also is capable of breathing underwater. This is something that all children of Neptune are capable of doing. *'Swordsmenship: 'He is a strong and talented swordsmen. His skills in battle are more Greek than Roman, and because of this he fights in an unorthadox style. He uses brut force and fighting like a cyclone. *'Aerokinesis: 'He can manipluate and subjugate the winds, his control over this is so good he can cause hurricanes and thunderstorms to follow his will. *'Geokinesis: '''He also has a limited amount of Geokinetic abilities, his powers are well enough that he can launch earthquakes just with a single thought although not well enough to rival a child of Pluto. Trivia *His last name Rios, means Rivers in Spanish. *Sam is known to have a prideful personality, which can be tide to Neptune's wrath. *Sam is known to have a limited power over Geokinesis, which is something a child of Poseidon would show. *It seems that all children of Neptune have an unorthadox style of sword combat which explains why they are feared, it is because they are unpredictable. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Roman Demigod Category:Children of Neptune